


Vitamin

by efnisien



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Future Fic, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efnisien/pseuds/efnisien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith is determined to get some candy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vitamin

"Faith, you're too old for this," Wesley said. He was wearing brown leather, but he claimed that it had nothing to do with the occasion.

Faith grinned at him, not entirely benevolently, and stretched, making sure he could see each curve beneath the red satin and black lace. "Just because the Watchers' Council thinks that Slayers expire at eighteen doesn't mean I can't have some Halloween fun."

"You certainly don't need an escort," he said, although he had to know he had lost this battle.

"C'mon, Wes," she said. "A little candy is good for you. Like taking a vitamin."


End file.
